


A not so silent night

by ChickInRed, Ikara



Series: Taming Side stories [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickInRed/pseuds/ChickInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikara/pseuds/Ikara
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas with Splinter fast asleep, unaware and peaceful while dozing quite deep.Not a word was uttered, not a sound to be had; Donatello had tied his pets up, as they’d all been quite bad.Nothing would wake their Sensei tonight, of that, Donny made sure.The only question now was…how much could the naughty turtles endure?





	A not so silent night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This one-shot contains a multitude of kinks- wax play, BDSM, Bondage, Pet/Master, Pain play and so on. Please read at your own kinky risk ;)  
> For those of you reading The Taming of Brothers and Training of Lovers, I'm also marking this with a spoiler warning so don't read if you don't want it. No questions regarding the Taming fic will be answered.

Woo! 

This fic is the proud First place winner of the 2018 Spiciest kink or fetish fanfic competition, as well as the first place winner of the 2018 Most Turtle Tastic Tcest Fanfic competition!

 

 

‘Twas the night before Christmas with Splinter fast asleep, unaware and peaceful while dozing quite deep.

Not a word was uttered, not a sound to be had; Donatello had tied his pets up, as they’d all been quite bad.

Nothing would wake their Sensei tonight, of that, Donny made sure.

The only question now was…how much could the naughty turtles endure?

 

\----

 

Donatello grinned as he stood before one of the walls in his lab, a wall that only he knew about, until now.

He reached out and pressed in one of the bricks, the solid stone sinking easily beneath his touch with a grinding sound as the brick before him slowly parted to reveal a secondary wall.

A bright light flickered on as it opened, illuminating a beautiful sight. It was a treasure trove of toys, whips, gleaming chains, collars, paddles, lubricants, restraints and so much more.

Many of the items hanging there Donatello had designed himself and made with the same tender loving care he’d been giving to his pets, and finally he had a reason to show it all off.

He folded his arms proudly behind his shell and began to search his wall, listening to the muffled moans and groaning that drifted through the air as he looked for the thing he needed.

“I’ve been collecting and building these for some time.” He murmured, carefully peering at each shelf, hook and hanger, “Slowly adding to my collection piece by piece, all of it designed around our unique anatomy. We’ve played with some of it from here before, but I don’t think I’ve ever had it open in front of any of you like it is now. Not that all of you can see it.”

Chuckling to himself he paused, spotting a large black box near the end of his wall.

“I never had a reason before.” He continued as he went over to it and picked it up, “A toy here, a restraint there. Normally I’m far more prepared when it comes to our intimacy. But tonight…” He tisked and turned, facing the three of them, “Well, I had to improvise, since you three have been so, so naughty.”

His gaze fell on Michelangelo, the youngest of his brothers. He was bent over and dangling from a hook in the ceiling, a glowing strand of Christmas lights wrapped around him from head to his toes which just barely touched the ground. His arms had been pulled up tight behind him and tied at his elbows and wrists so he couldn’t move, while across his plastron sat a crisscrossed knotted harness made of the same silk rope that held Mikey’s arms still. It framed that beautiful bright orange collar around his neck and the tiny bell that jingled when he moved, making for a unique ornament upon his brotherly _‘Christmas tree’._

He was a knotted masterpiece, a beauty that was tied all the way down his front and up his backside with a single strand running between his ass cheeks to help keep him bent over in place.

With pleading eyes his brother watched him back, unable to speak due to a thick red and white gag made from peppermint stick, nearly one and a half inches in diameter, jammed tight between his teeth.  
“I mean, come on.” Donny sighed, “It’s _Christmas Eve_ , of all the times to misbehave, you chose _now_?”

“Ye-ph.” A muffled voice grunted, and even Mikey turned, slowly twirling himself around on his tippy toes to find Raphael.

Don’s troublesome hothead was strapped down tight to a special black bench, his arms tied in thick knots to each wooden leg to prevent him from moving. With special silk his legs were spread, and his knees were tied tight apart, kept open for his Master’s viewing and the fun that he had planned. Raphie’s head dangled off the back of the bench, blindfolded with his own mask with another thick rod made from red and white peppermint trapped between his teeth. Around his neck shinned the beautiful red studded collar he always wore, only this time there was a small white ribbon tied in a pretty little bow hanging off it.

The big brute was restrained and collared as he should be, but despite being so contained, his cockiness was obviously still running wild.

“Oh?” Donny asked, smiling a little as Raphael grunted and tested the silk that held him. “Careful now, I wouldn’t want to think that you were bad on purpose.”

He walked up and stopped at his lover’s side, admiring the strong muscles that tensed against their binds, then reached out and gently slipped Raph’s mask off.

Raph blinked a little at the sudden light but focused quickly, finding his Master with those golden eyes Donatello had so easily fallen in love with.

“Now Raphie.” He whispered down to him, “I want you to pay very close attention to this.”

He turned and set the box down on a nearby desk, then popped open its padded lid. Inside was a collection of butt plugs and two bottles of special lubricants that gleamed back at him in the labs light; some large, some small, some wide, and others thin, all of them clean and most importantly, ready to be used.

Smiling to himself he picked up a thick dark green one then reached for a stray Christmas present tag that he’d brought in with him earlier. Carefully he tied it to the end of the plug before coating the toy with lube.

“Are you watching?” He asked as he prepared it, shifting a little to part his legs and slowly lift his tail.

One glance over his shoulder proved Raphael was indeed watching, his eyes , along with Mikey’s, fixed on him. But they weren’t the only ones.

Leonardo was watching too, his dark grey gaze locked on his Master as Donny slicked his free fingers with lube.

The eldest of them was dangling in the air a bit like Mikey, strapped into a sex swing with a thick peppermint rod stuck between his teeth. He was in a sitting position, his arms tied behind him in intricate knots that crossed and weaved together, while his legs were spread and kept wide apart by a metal bar between them.

Around his neck gleamed his collar; a blue and cream braided choker with small silver details that shone almost as brightly as the eyes that followed Donatello, quiet as always but with a gleam of curiosity as he waited to see just what their Master was up to.

Pleased that they were all watching, Donatello reached down between his cheeks and bent over further, his tail wiggling in the air as his fingers found his ass. He pressed against it and painted the tight ring there with lube, his eyes closing and head tilting back at the cool tingling sensation.

Once he was sure there was enough, he reached back with the plug and gently pressed it in between his cheeks, moaning softly as the dark green tip breached the tight hole with ease.

“Mmmm,” He hummed, sliding the slicked toy in just a little bit further. “I hope you’re enjoying the view as much as I’m enjoying mine.”

He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, grinning at the sight of them strapped down, tied up and dangling from the ceiling like the ornaments on their tree.

“You just look so perfect like this. All wrapped up and waiting for me. It’s like I get Christmas twice.”

A moan slipped out from him again as the toy slid in deeper, stretching the tight ring of muscles a little bit at a time. The sensation of slowly being filled sent shivers of pleasure up his spine and a quiver to his tail as the plug pressed in deeper, the larger end slowly pushing in inch by inch until the wide green plug slipped in completely and vanished from view.

“Ah,” Donatello sighed, twisting around to make sure the tag he’d tied was now dangling from between his cheeks, “There we go, all nice and snug.”

Leaning back over the table he looked in his box of toys and chose another butt plug, a light purple one that was longer than his but just as thick with a larger tip and three separate ribs for all the more pleasure.

He grabbed one of the bottles of lube next, then turned back to his brothers and headed across the lair to them, the little tag fluttering out behind him as he walked.

As he got closer, Donny narrowed in on Raphael, his smile turning into a playful smirk as he realized the hothead was still watching his every move, his golden eyes glowing in the dimmed fluorescent lab light.

Donatello couldn’t help but giggle under his breath as he walked up and paused at his red collared lover’s head.

“Oh, Raphie,” Donny giggled. “Can you do me a favor?” Then turned so his rump was just above Raphael’s face. He swished his tail out of the way, making sure to give his brother the perfect view of the plug still nestled up his ass. “Can you read what the tag says?”

He heard something that sounded like a grunt but could’ve been a groan followed by muffled words he could barely make out. “Un o-hen ‘till ist-miss.”

Donatello nodded, quite pleased that Raph was cooperating. “If you said, _‘don’t open until Christmas’_ , you would be correct. See, it’s the same tag that I recall putting on every present we have under the Tree. And what was it that I caught you doing?”

His brother let out an irritable huff then mumbled around his makeshift bar gag, “hay-een eh-snts…”

“That’s right.” Donny nodded, “You were shaking presents _and_ you had tape in your belt. You were going to ignore my tags, weren’t you?”

He glanced down at his brother and found Raphael focused up on the plug in Donny’s ass, a light pink starting to appear along his cheeks.

“Yeph…” He finally grunted, and only then did Donatello lower his tail and move away.

Shaking his head, Donny walked around his brother to the other side where his legs had been strapped down tight and tied apart, keeping him exposed.

“You’re so impatient.” He tisked as he placed the plug and lube atop Raph’s plastron, before gently tracing the green skin of his lover’s thigh. “But tonight, this is one present you’ll have no choice but to wait to unwrap.”

Raphael took in a deep breath and groaned through his peppermint gag, his muscles flexing against the silk rope again as Donatello traced the goose bumped skin down to the curve of his ass.

“Oh come on, Raphie.” Said Donny softly, gently taking hold of his brother’s tail and moving it out of the way to fully show that lovely hole. “Waiting won’t be so bad. I’m sure you can do it.”

With his finger still slicked with lube he gently probed his brother’s ass, admiring his mate’s tail and muscles that twitched as the tip of his finger slipped inside.

“Don’t get too excited.” He warned, reaching with a free hand to pop the lid on the lube. “Not just yet anyway, the point is to learn patience, remember?”

A sound rumbled from his brother’s chest that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Ignoring him, Donny added more lube to his fingers and then the toy, making sure both were properly coated and ready before he returned to his work and slipped a second finger in his brother’s puckered entrance.

By now the bulge that housed his brother’s member was beginning to grow, and when Donny slid his fingers free and pressed the toy in their place, he swore he saw the penis quiver beneath the cartilage.  
Fully prepped, he was able to slide the toy in with ease until it was buried up to its hilt, his brother moaning will being stuffed.

“Don’t you drop it now.” Warned Donatello in a sing song voice, “Or I’ll get an even bigger one and make you hold _that_ in.”

Raphael let out another muffled groan and curled his tail up and over the end of the plastic plug, holding it in place just as his Master had instructed.

Donny praised him for his efforts, “My good boy.” and gently stroked the crease of the pouch that still held his brother’s dick in. “I know you’re trying so hard. But this once, you can let out now.”

One kiss against it was all it took to coax Raph’s member into the open where Donny pounced on it and pumped it to full mast. When it was good and hard he reached up and slipped the white ribbon from Raphael’s collar and quickly tied into a beautiful bow nice and snug around the base of Raphael’s cock.

Once done he leaned back to admire his work and straightened the bow just a little, completely ignoring his lover’s moans as he played with such a sensitive thing. Only when he was sure it was perfect did he leave it alone and stand, then promptly walked away, heading for the wall and the trove of toys that lined it.

Among his collection were some towels that he promptly went to and cleaned up with before looking up and down his lovely wall just like he had the first time, going over each shelf until he found what he’d been searching for.

It was the candle section filled with an assortment of many kinds, colors, sizes and different types that he’d either bought with the help of April or created and tested himself in order to find the exact melting point and temperature for a pleasing time in bed.

Knowing exactly which ones he wanted he picked out an assortment of them, a special blend that he’d had fun making, and filled his arms before walking back to his brothers.

As he passed Raphael, he paused, remembering something. “Oh I almost forgot.” and made a side trip back to his desk.

Quickly he fished a remote from the black padded box and pressed it.

A surprised grunt sounded behind him confirming that it worked, which made Donny smile. He tossed the remote in his belt and made his way back to his brothers, that little tag still fluttering away from between his cheeks.

“Do you feel that?” Donatello asked, watching as Raphael twitched and panted from beneath his binds, “I installed a vibrator in that particular plug. It has many levels, but this one is going to be kept just low enough to make sure your dick stays nice and hard, yet not quite strong enough to let you get off until I say so.”

The larger turtle moaned from his table as Donny walked past, refusing to touch or acknowledge his need, and sauntered his way over to Leonardo with his candles.

The eldest’s gaze had never left him, though his breathing had grown heavier. He was watching with rapt attention as Donny moved closer, his eyes traveling over the candles then up to Donny’s face, an eye ridge raised.

At first Donatello said nothing as he paused at his brother’s spread legs and went about carefully placing tea-light candles along each restrained ankle. One by one he covered Leo’s legs, then decorated his shoulders, laying each and every candle along his body while Leo’s eyes followed him the whole time.

The larger of the candles he placed around him on the ground, taking care to keep them out from underneath Leos swing to prevent any possibility of burning. Once done, he reached into his belt and pulled out a lighter, and it was only then that he held Leo’s eye and smiled.

“Leonardo.” He tisked softly. “You of all turtles. Loosing track of time after promising me that you’d keep an eye on the oven while I kept Raphael out from under the tree. You. Let. Santa’s. Cookies. Burn. No, no-“ He corrected himself, pinching the bridge of his nose with a free hand, “You didn’t just burn them, you created actual lumps of coal for each of your stockings. I don’t even know how you did it. All you needed to do was take them out of the oven after ten minutes!”

Sighing Donatello shook his head and flicked the lighter on.

“Consequently, we have no cookies for Santa or for anyone else to enjoy, and that includes me. Which means.” He lit one of the candles, then another and another, “You, Leo, are going to have to be my cookie. But first, you’ll have to bake, with help of course. You see, these candles are made from an edible wax of my own creation. Each one burns at a different temperature, all safe of course, so when the wax begins to drip, you’ll feel an assortment of sensations.”

As he spoke one of the candles near his brothers groin over flowed and dripped down into his plastron, streaming a hot line of wax down the curve of his scute and right into the crease of his groin.

Leo gasped through his peppermint gag and closed his eyes as more hot wax began to dribble onto his skin, his nostrils flaring as he worked to control his breathing.

Soon the scent of vanilla and gingerbread was filling the air, only growing stronger as Donny lit the rest of the candles.

Licking his lips at the delicious aroma Donatello found his brother’s face again. Leo’s eyes were still closed, striving to maintain some sense of inner focus as more wax coated his skin. Despite his valiant efforts, Donatello could make out the beginning of blush starting to redden Leo’s cheeks.

“You just sit here and bake for a little while, ok?” He asked, when he had another thought.

Grinning ear to ear, he leaned under the bar holding Leo’s legs apart and loomed over his blue collared pet. “On second thought.” He whispered, “A good cook always taste tests before he puts it in the oven.” With that, he licked a warm, long stripe of vanilla from the crook of his oldest brother’s thigh.

A low moan sounded from Leo as his hips bucked at the touch, swinging him just a little as the restraints did their job.

“Mmmm!” Leo moaned out as more wax dribbled down his neck.

“Now, now, careful not to drop the candles.” Donatello warned, licking the oily sweetness from his lips, “If you drop one, I’ll have to replace it with a bigger one and start all over.”

Leonardo took in a shuddering breath as even more wax dripped down his skin and streaked his plastron; making him look, absolutely delicious.

Unable to help but lick his lips again, Donny pulled away and wiped his mouth, making sure not to jostle the candles or knock any of them himself as he ducked under the metal rod.

With Leo now ‘cooking’ he turned his attention once more to his wall. This time however he didn’t need to search it, for his eyes landed on exactly what he needed next; a large set of anal beads.

Grinning wide he walked up to it and pulled a long string of them from the wall, small at the beginning and bigger at the end, sporting the colors of gold, red, and green; perfect for keeping in with the Holiday spirit.

“Oh, Michelangelo.” He sang, holding the beads up for the youngest to see as he reached for another bottle of lube, “Are you regretting eating the candy canes and popcorn garland off the tree yet?”

Even from across the lair Don could see Mikey’s eyes widen.

“You were also told to wait and leave it alone.” He continued. Still holding the beads in the air Donatello walked up beside his blinking lit up baby brother, “Good thing I chased of Raphael when I did, or I might not have noticed you behind the tree, munching away.”

Still on his tippy toes Mikey shook his head and tried to talk, a blither of what sounded like excuses coming from behind the peppermint gag.

“Shh, now,” Don whispered in his ear, “I’ve heard out every one of your reasons already, and I’m sorry Mikey but I caught you, sticky handed. Plus, Raph dimed you out the second he realized he was caught as well.”

Michelangelo blushed guiltily and looked away as Donatello pulled a box shaped remote from his belt.

One press of the two buttons on its front and it became clear what it was for, as the hook Mikey was attached to began to move.

As he was lowered to the ground, Michelangelo let out a sigh in relief, the pressure taken off his toes, allowing him to stand properly despite being still being bent over in place.

Donatello however didn’t give him time to rest. He grabbed a hand full of sea-green buttocks and roughly parted the light-colored cheeks. “Does that feel better?” Donatello asked, the youngest’s tail twitching and quivering against the rope still between his ass, “I’m amazed you lasted as long as you did hanging up like that.”

He bent over his brother’s shell and gently leaned in close behind him, “It didn’t hurt too much, did it?” He whispered into his ear slit.

A shiver ran up his little brother’s spine beneath him, so strong that Donatello felt it. He smiled to himself and kissed the side of Mikey’s head before leaning back up and uncorking the lube.

“Now then, where was I?” He teased as he coated every inch of the toy, “Oh, that’s right.”

He shifted the rope out of the way to reveal that winking hole and pressed the tip of a cold lubed finger, sending Mikey jumping at the foreign touch. He didn’t move again as Don painted the waiting ring of muscles, making sure it was properly lubed before grabbing a handful of turtle-tush yet again.

He spread his brother’s cheeks wide open with ease and lined up the slippery beads, slowly pressing the silicone toy up under Mikey’s tail and slipped one little ball in, then another.

One, two, three… They sank in easily at first, disappearing from sight with a gentle push. He began to count them out loud as they slid into his brother’s ass, watching the balls disappear one by one to the sound of Mikey’s grunts.

“Four, five, oh there goes another one, and another.” The balls became bigger, slowly stretching Mikey’s hole until the orange collared turtle was panting from behind his gag and practically squirming.

Finally the last one was pushed into place. Mikey moaned and shifted his hips, his tail curling down around Don’s fingers and the little loop that stuck out from between his cheeks.

“You just hold onto these ornaments for me.” Said Donny, giving the tail a kiss, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He snapped the rope back in place, snug between Mikey’s butt cheeks and walked over to the table where he he’d left his box.

There were some other things beside the ‘do not open’ tag still dangling from his butt that he’d brought into the lab in preparation of hanging up his brothers. There was a tub of Vanilla icing, gumdrops, their individual leashes, and a long thin switch that he’d made from one of their Christmas tree’s pine branches.

Once his fingers were clean he plucked the switch from the table, the strong scent of evergreen filling his nose and walked back with it to Mikey.

His little brother watched him the whole time, wide eyed and fiercely blushing.

He stopped behind his brother, admiring the well-muscled thighs and tight green backside that he’d just filled with beads. “Ready?” Asked Donatello, and he took a stance, raising the switch just a little.

He didn’t expect an answer and when he didn’t receive a complaint, he swung the thin branch with a smack against Mikey’s thigh.

The younger turtle lurched against the ropes and Don swung again, cracking it against green skin with a whip like snap. The air was soon filled with the grunts of the youngest as his body trembled, taking each blow until his thighs were glowing with fine welts.

Don whipped the switch again this time across Michelangelo’s derriere, the sound of it cracking through the air. All Mikey did was whimper and moan, his body rocking with the strikes as Don covered him in pine scented marks.

“Now,” Said Donatello between each crack of his switch, “You’re going to be my tree, and wait here while I eat my cookie and open my present.” Giving one final sting that made the youngest jerk and moan, Donatello set the switch down and touched the back of Mikey’s thigh, tracing one of the tender marks.

His brother moaned even louder and closed his eyes, trembling at the touch but that was all Don did.

As he turned away Mikey let out a pathetic moan, left there to dangle with his ass full of beads and nothing to grind against.

He smirked as he moved across the lab, grabbing the frosting, gumdrops and Leo’s leash as he passed the table. On his way he walked by a panting Raphael who could barely thrust his cock in the air in his desperation for friction and smiled at the pleading look his lover gave him as he walked past him to Leonardo, still hanging from his swing.

By now the eldest was panting around a saliva covered candy gag, his eyes glazed and nostrils flaring as wax dripped down his skin, coating him in red, white and green streaks. He smelled just like a fresh baked cookie, one that trembled and twitched with every hot drip down his trembling flesh.

“Well I think you’ve baked long enough.” Don whispered, popping open the gumdrop bag, “Time to decorate.”

Leo shuddered as more wax dripped down his groin, tracing the bulge beneath his plastron as Donatello began to place the little candies across him. One after another the colorful gummies were stuck to his skin, settling in the lines of wax that never seemed to end.

Once he was completely covered, Donatello stood back to admire his work.

He licked his lips and bit his lip. “You look delicious.” He murmured as Leo’s hooded eyes met his own.

Stepping forward Donatello raised his pet’s leash, a blue and cream leather braid that matched his collar, and clipped it to the O-ring on the end; Leonardo holding his gaze as metal clipped to metal.

Don held it as well, then leaned in to his brother’s ankle, licking some of the vanilla away from around the cuff that held it in place. He traced a line of wax with his tongue that had dribbled down his brother’s calf, following the curve of the muscle with gentle licks and nips where the wax had reddened his skin.

The older turtle shivered and closed his eyes as Donny nibbled off a gumdrop and nipped at the flesh beneath it, grinning all the while as the eldest fought to keep his calm facade.

Beneath the wax the skin was tender, far more sensitive than before, a fact that Donny took full advantage of as he sucked and bit, licked and nibbled away at the sweet flow of paraffin wax that streaked his lover.

As he moved down Leo’s leg he set down the frosting and reached for one of the larger candles instead. With a swipe of his tongue down the inside of his brother’s thigh he was able to lift it up without Leo noticing, and carefully hover it over Leonardo’s plastron.

One tilt of his wrist and the wax overflowed, dripping down onto Leo’s front.

The eldest’s head snapped back with a muffled grunt. He jerked in response to the heat that ran down his front and pooled around his groin, and as he did Donatello tightened the leash, pulling the choker just tight enough to cut off the blood flow to the pulse points on either side of his brother’s neck.

A strangled churr rumbled from his brother, barely heard as Leo pathetically tried to grind at the air above him, making his swing creak.

“You like that?” Asked Don, releasing the tension on the leash.

Leo gasped in breath around his gag, eyes unfocused but filled with lust as he watched Donny raise the candle again and tip it, spilling more of that sweet liquid along Leo’s neck.

He admired the way the wax flowed down onto leaf green skin, trickling along his brother’s pulse point, down to his collarbone where it pooled along the edges of his plastron.

Leonardo shivered beneath him and churred in reply, his breath puffing and coming fast and hard. The very sight lit a fire in Donatello’s belly and he grinned and bent down, leaning in again to lick at the wax, following the flow down his brother’s inner thigh to the crease between his leg and groin.

“Come on out and play.” He whispered in a guttural tone, licking around the outer edges of the wax coated bulge.

He lifted the candle up to a safe distance and tipped it once again, allowing it to drip warmed wax right along the crease of the cartage that kept his brother’s cock in place.

Leo jerked again, his churrs growing louder as the wax cracked and parted, and finally his cock broke free.

In the cool air it throbbed, pulsing with an unspoken need. Leo moaned, thrusting helplessly at nothing in particular as Donatello simply watched, swinging himself just a little with the motion.

Donny steadied him and smiled, bending down to lick around the edges of his cock but refusing to touch it. Instead he focused on cleaning up the candles, sucking and licking away at the reddened skin where he knew it was ten times more sensitive than normal.

When Leo huffed and groaned, straining against the rope’s that held him in order to get Don’s attention, Donatello decided to give him just that. With a wicked grin Don leaned down to the spot that he knew drove his brother wild and latched onto the skin between Leo’s thigh and hipbone and sucked on it hard.

Leonardo practically jumped, his body tensing and jerking as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Don however was relentless, grazing his teeth and sucking at the skin there until pleading sounds that begged for reprieve came out from behind his precious pet’s bar gag.

Donatello smiled and licked his way up Leo’s shivering body, listing to the shaky churrs and panting breaths as he enjoyed his _cookie_.

While he lapped the creamy wax from his mate’s body, he set the candle down and reached for the icing he’d brought with him and coated his fingers in the sticky cream. Once they were good and slicked he rubbed the sweet frosting along the sensitive tip of Leo’s cock, finally giving his brother the much needed friction he was desperately seeking.

Leo churred at the touch and bucked his hips as much as the ropes would allow, moaning pathetically as he lost what little control he had left.

It was so exciting to see Leo unwind, to lose himself to desire, that Don churred at the sight. He licked his way up the center front of Leo’s plastron and swiped his tongue just below Leo’s collar before latching onto the skin there and pulling the leash tight.

He felt Leo’s cock quiver beneath his touch as Leonardo tilted his head back, allowing Donatello to mark his neck as _his_.

Donatello churred against his skin while Leo shuddered. He kept the leash tight for a moment more, then released it, each time bringing him to that euphoric high that came when the brain was denied adequate supply of oxygenated blood, but never long enough for him to pass out.

As he played with his lover’s circulation he trailed his finger down the length of his penis, feather light and barely touching it until he reached his ass. Slowly he slid his fingers up against the puckered ring of muscles there and pressed in, the frosting acting as lube.

Leo lay there tied in his swing, his head back and drooling through the peppermint gag between his teeth like he had no shame left in the world. It was sexy as shell, but even Donatello realized that all good things had to come to an end eventually.

After all, he still had two more naughty turtles to punish.

While he worked his fingers into Leo’s tight ass, he licked his way away from Leo’s neck and down his shoulder to his plastron, his tongue gliding down each scute until he was eye level with Leo’s frosted cock, and took it in his mouth.

He sucked at the frosted tip, a swirl of vanilla and heady musk filling his senses. It was hard to keep control of himself when his own cock was reminding him that it was there, but he had other plans for that. Instead he focused on his brother, sucking hard and fast while he thrust his fingers in and out.

Leo’s cock throbbed between his lips and his ears rang with muffled groans and cries of pleasure as blue banded turtle lost himself completely, so close and so ready to blow his load any second now.

A final thrust of his fingers deep as they would go, turning over to brush against the sugar coated walls, and right as he swirled his tongue over the head of Leo’s penis, the tip of his finger crooked up and managed to press against that sweet bundle of nerves.

Leo churred and arched into Don’s mouth as much as the ropes would allow and came with a shudder, shooting thick ropes of cum right down Donny’s throat. He kept sucking as Leo came, swallowing every drop as the turtle beneath him continued twitching through the force of his orgasm. The saltiness contrasted nicely with the sweetness of the sugary frosting and Donatello relished in the flavor until Leonardo was completely spent.

Sure that he’d swallowed all that there was, Don let go of his brother’s penis with a pop, then rested his head against his lover’s plastron and smiled up at his pet. Leo was still panting and twitching slightly as he came down from his high.

“Merry Christmas Leo.” He murmured, and kissed Leo’s shell. “Next time don’t practice katas when you’re supposed to be watching the kitchen timer.”

Donny didn’t speak again as he stood and unclipped the bar from Leo’s ankles, nor did he say a word as he walked around him and began to untie his arms. He stayed focused on the knots instead until his brother was free. But even when Leo was finally untied he didn’t move, still panting and still hanging there in the swing.

Donatello nudged his brothers closed hand and held out his palm with a chuckle. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up?”

Leo barely responded other than to reach for his gag and pull it free while opening his other hand to drop a golden bell into Don’s waiting palm.

“I will in a moment, _Master_.” Leo answered breathlessly. He returned his candy cane to his lips and sucked on it, his eyes still glossy, “I need a second.”

Smiling fondly at the turtle in the swing, Donatello leaned down one last time and planted a kiss on his Leo’s forehead before setting his sights on the other groaning turtles in the room.

“Oh Raphie!” He sang, the need beneath his shell twitching at the sight of his other two brothers, still tied up and watching. “Let’s find out if its Christmas yet.”

Hooded eyes followed him as he crossed the lab to his desk, the tag still fluttering from between his butt cheeks as he went to check his computer. One glance showed it wasn’t quite midnight yet, but almost.

“Not yet.” Donatello chuckled, “I guess that means you have to wait a little bit longer.”

Raphael groaned in frustration and shook his head, sounding desperate as he mumbled something that sounded like a mix between pleading and cursing.

There was only a few minutes left, but Raph didn’t know that, nor did he need to.

Smiling wide, Donatello grabbed his lovers red studded leash and walked over to Raphael, admiring the shine on the white ribbon still tied tight around the base of his cock. It throbbed at Don’s approach, Raph’s tail still holding tight against the plug vibrating away in his ass.

“Always so impatient.” He tisked, hovering a finger just over the tip of that needy member. “I bet you’d love for me to open my present early now, wouldn’t you?”

Raphael lifted his head and nodded at him, looking hopeful, but all Don did was ‘tsk’ again, his smile widening.

“But how would you ever learn if I did that?”

Careful not to touch, he hovered his fingers down over Raph’s cock to the ribbon down below, tracing the edges of it with the lightest touch before following the center frontline that ran up between their scutes with his finger.

“Oh um on!” Raph whimpered through his gag before flopping his head back over the side of the table, no doubt uncomfortable, but without a head rest or neck support, he had little choice. The emerald green turtle squirmed a little as Donatello paused near his shoulder, his golden eyes glazed, and half lidded, both from want and the rush of blood as his head hung in such an unnatural position.

“Now, now.” Donny murmured. He reached out, clipping the leash to the D-ring on his pet’s collar. “I’m not cruel. In some families it’s traditional to open a single present on Christmas Eve, if you promise to be good, I may just let you do that.”

Raphael eyed him curiously, no doubt wondering if he really meant it or not, while Donatello reached into his belt.

He pulled out a small bunch of Mistletoe that April had snuck in to him earlier and moved around to Raph’s head as he fastened it to his own belt.

Head upside down, Raph raised an eyeridge at the tiny leafed decoration as Donny stooped before his face, his groin just inches from his brother’s lips, and gently stroked his cheek. He slid his fingers along his jawbone, following it to the gag, then gently untied it and pulled it from his mouth.

Without hesitation Raph swiped his tongue around his teeth and pressed a kiss to his Masters slit, sending tingles up Donny’s spine.

Without being told his pet kissed it again, and again, Donatello’s dick swelling quickly, still aroused from Leo’s punishment, until his cock slipped out against his brother’s cheek.

“Open your mouth.” Said Donny breathlessly, and Raph did as he was told, opening it as wide as he could.

Don gripped the leash in his hand and leaned his hips back until his cock was lined it up with Raph’s mouth, then slipped it in past his brother’s lips.

The peppermint tingled along his shaft and he couldn’t help but churr, his hips rocking forward into the waiting mouth and down into his mate’s warm throat.

“Oh Raphie.” He moaned, his head tilting back as a hot tongue swirled around the head of his dick.

Raph responded with a churr of his own, his lips clamping down as he sucked him. It felt so good, so hot, so tight against those warm wet walls and slicked tongue that Donny couldn’t help but rock his hips into his lover’s face harder.

Faster and faster he thrust into his brother’s mouth until he was pounding in without mercy, using Raphael’s throat like he’d used his ass so many times before.

The awkward angle of Raph’s head created a straight line between his mouth and his throat, allowing him to take his Master in deep without gagging.

Donny pulled the leash tight as he fucked the warm mouth, helping keep his pet still and simultaneously pulling him as close as his tied up body would allow.

“Do…you like… Your present?” Donny panted as he slammed his hips into his lover’s face. “My cock. In your mouth. My scent. Up your, ahh, nose?”

A churr rumbled against his cock in answer sending vibrations of pleasure running through him.

“Good.” Donatello grunted and he bore down and grabbed the edges of the table, face fucking the bound turtle without mercy as a fire rose in his belly.

His gut tightened, his pace quickened, and he neared his edge, the cool tingle of the peppermint drawing him to it quicker than he’d expected. He arched over his pet and came, stifling a cry as pleasure surged through him, shooting his cum straight down his brother’s mouth in hot steamy spurts.

Raphael swallowed with practiced ease, his tongue massaging the underside of Don’s dick as he helped milk every drop.

“Oh, good boy.” Donatello groaned, panting slightly as he slid his cock from Raphael’s mouth. Raph sucked it the whole time until it fell from his lips and let out a panting sigh.

“Master, please.” Raph’s voice was slightly hoarse now, but like all the times before, all Donatello did was slowly straighten up, catch his breath, then begin to move away.

“Oh come _on_!” Raphael snapped as Donny walked to his desk, “Don’t leave me like this again, I can’t take it anymore!”

Pausing at his desk, Donatello found his computer, “I’m sorry, would you prefer to have you and Mikey wait like this until Christmas morning instead?” He called, “I can easily turn you into a _stocking_ and fill your ass with all sorts of toys that won’t come out until after breakfast.”

Michelangelo let out an angry growl from behind his gag that sounded a bit like he was telling his older brother to shut up. While Leo’s chuckle, low yet loud, rang through the lair.

“I’d love to see you wait and open your stocking, _Master._ ”

“Shut up, Leo!” Raph snarled, followed by a similar sounding grunt from Mikey as Donatello checked the time.

Sure enough it was two past midnight and officially Christmas day.

“Well, Raphie.” He purred, leaning over his desk while teasingly lifting his tail, pretending to read his computer, “I guess it’s up to you. If you want to be my _stocking_ instead of my _present_ that’s perfectly fine with me.”

Raphael groaned and thunked his head back down against the side of the table while Leonardo’s muffled laughter vibrated through the room. “No.” He moaned, “I can wait, I’ll be patient. Promise. Please don’t make me wait till morning.”

“Me e-her!” Mumbled Mikey around his sticky gag.

Chuckling to himself Donatello straightened up and smiled at his two lovers, “What do you think Leonardo?” He asked, giving the eldest a glance.

Leo was still in his swing, grinning through the candy cane between his lips. “I don’t know, _Master_ ,” He hummed with a teasing lilt to his voice, “I was sort of looking forward to seeing what kind of toys you could stuff in there...”

“Shut up, Leo, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” Growled Raphael over him and Donatello couldn’t help but laugh.

“Promise to be patient from now on?” He asked as he walked up to Raphael’s tied up legs where the bottle of lube was still waiting.

“Yes!” He was begging now, “Please yes, Master, I’ll be good, I swear!”

Reaching behind himself, Donatello simultaneously reached for the lube still waiting on his brother’s plastron and grabbed hold of the butt plug that had stayed nestled inside of him the whole time, and gently eased it out.

“Luckily for you.” He breathed, holding up the plug and watching as Raphael’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. “It’s past midnight. Merry Christmas everyone.”

Not waiting for a reply, Donatello climbed up onto the table and straddled Raphael’s lap. He lifted his tail, and ever so slowly lowered himself down until he felt the head of a pulsing cock up against his ready hole.

Reaching out he picked up the end of his lover’s leash and pulled it tight, using it to keep himself steady as he lowered himself down, feeling the exposed purple tip squeeze its way in with ease.

Donatello tilted his head back with a moan as the thick shaft was buried deep within him.

“M-Master, please!” He heard his lover choke out and he tugged on the leash, giving him a gentle correction.

“Ah, ah.” He tisked, looking down at a panting Raphael, “You’re my present, and I’ll open you when I feel like it. By the way…”

Donatello smiled as he reached into his belt, pulling out the remote to the vibrator.

“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to, or else the stocking idea becomes a reality.”

Rapidly he clicked the button twice and felt Raphael tense beneath him.

“Shhhhiiiiiiit!” Raph groaned through gritted teeth, his head snapping back with a loud churr against the table.

Donatello tugged the leash to correct him again. “Language.” He warned, “What you’re feeling right now is the full force of one of my home-made vibrators. It's extremely powerful, and if my calculations are correct it should be sitting right against your prostate, making this one shell of a game of patience for you. Am I right?”

Raph’s jaw was clenched, his eyes tightly shut as he threw his head from side to side, fighting not to thrust.

Smirking, Donatello lifted himself just a little and dropped back down, watching his lover squirm and listened to him moan.

“Ah, ah Master! Uhnn, _please_!” Raph moaned when Donatello didn’t move again.

The tied up turtle tensed and thrust his hips as much as the binds would allow, barely gaining any friction yet still desperately trying.

Slow as could, Donatello raised himself again, his tail wrapping around the slicked up cock, until nothing but the tip was left in his ass. He wiggled his hips in a circular motion, drawing more strangled gasps and wanton churrs from the turtle beneath him.

“Plllleeeeaaassse!!” Raph begged through his teeth, “I-I can’t, I need, I, _ahhh_!”

Still as slow as molasses, Donatello lowered himself. “What?” He teased, “Am I going too slow for you? Remember, you’re _my_ present. I’m not yours. However…”

He wiggled his hips and sat back, the leash still tight and pulling on his lovers’ collar.

“I don’t believe any of us have ever had actual self-control when it comes to ripping the paper off our gifts. And I don’t expect to start having any now.”

Raphael writhed beneath him, panting and thrashing his head side to side in his frantic need to cum. He was churring almost non-stop, his body twitching and pulling against the rope as the vibrator pulsed violently against his prostate.

Any other turtle would’ve given into the pleasure by now with how strong the vibrations were, but Raphael wasn’t just any turtle. He was Donny’s perfect pet.

Using his leg muscles, Don lifted up and plunged down, much faster this time and repeated the motion. The feeling of his lover’s erection caressing his insides was so good, so hot, so indescribably arousing that he felt himself growing hard yet again as he rode his mate’s pulsing rod.

He tilted his head back and moaned as he bounced up and down, his brothers cock striking his prostate and sending pleasure surging to his own member.

“Are you, _ah_ , enjoying ‘yer, _ah_ , present, Master?” Raph asked through gritted teeth as Donny rode him up and down, “Enough to, _ohh_ , let me, _ah_ , cum?”

Ignoring him Donatello closed his eyes and hung onto the leash, focusing on his motions as he tried to keep pace.

“Not yet.” He churred, and Raphael moaned. “I’m still enjoying you.”

A soft churr that didn’t belong to Raphael or himself caught his ear. He opened his eyes and turned his head to search for the sound and found Leonardo still in his swing and a bulge back between his legs.

“Leo, if you need to masturbate,” He called breathlessly, “You’re allowed. It is Christmas after all. But only use your hand, and no penetration.”

Sure enough, Leo bit his lip and reached down between his legs, pulling his hardened cock into view and began to pump it. His eyes never leaving them as he did.

“Now, where was I?” Donny panted, turning back to look down at his red collared pet, “Oh right. I was making you wait.”

He rode him harder, enjoying the panting moans and churrs that came from the older turtle beneath him.

Finally, after what must’ve felt like forever to his darling pet, Don smiled, and churred softly. “Cum, Raphie.”

His brother didn’t need to be told twice.

He gave a shudder from beneath Donatello and his head snapped back, his mouth opening in a silent cry as his hips thrust against the ropes; with the tight ribbon around the base of his cock he had to squeeze his orgasm out with so much force that Donatello could feel the cock deep inside him expand and contract before painting his insides with molten heat.

Donatello kept ridding him until his brother’s body settled, milking his cock just as Raph’s mouth had.

“I Love my present.” Hummed Donny over Raph’s heaving breaths, “Do you like yours?” He turned to look at Leo, finding him curled into himself and jerking off in the swing, furiously working his shaft as he panted.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled, when Leo stiffened, his hips jerking to a still against his hand as white-hot spurts of cum shot out across the floor.

“A _big_ yes.” Donatello laughed. Returning his attention back down to his gasping lover, Donatello carefully lifted himself and moved off him.

As his feet returned to the ground he reached under the special table Raph was strapped to and pulled out some towels he’d stored down there earlier. He cleaned himself off with them and then made sure Raph was cleaned as well before he turned off the vibrator and removed it gently.

Without a word he began to untie him just as he had done with Leonardo, focusing on the knots and unwrapping his legs and then arms.

When he was done Raphael simply laid there, making no attempt to even try to move. As he circled his lover’s head and bent down to his clenched fist, he heard his brother groan.

“Can…Can I still have my candy-cane?”

Don had to fight back his amusement. “Of course you can.” He said and leaned in to kiss the side of his brother’s head as he reached up to Raph’s plastron and picked up the peppermint gag he’d left there.

“You know,” He commented as he slid the thick candy between Raph’s lips for him to suck on, “You make a great table. Maybe one day I’ll tie you up and practice letting you be one.”

A jingling sound tinkled onto the floor, followed by the sound of metal rolling across concrete.

“Don’t you dare. I’m dropping the bell on that one…” Grunted Raph as he reached up to grab his candy-cane.

Now that made Donatello laugh. He stood and smiled down at Raphael, still laying motionless with his head dangling off the table. “You and Leo should go get washed up.” He said, patting his plastron, “Unless you want to wait and watch me un-trim my Christmas tree.”

Raphael grinned at him from around the peppermint stick. “Yeah, that one.” He murmured.

Shaking his head Donatello moved around him and looked over at the youngest, still dangling from the ceiling and covered in lights.

“You hear that, Mikey?” He called to him as he walked to his desk and picked up the last remaining leash. A bright orange one with a pizza slice keychain dangling from its end. “You have an audience.”

When he turned, he tossed the mistletoe from his belt and found Michelangelo blushing fiercely, watching Don with wide eyes and a string of drool dripping from the corner of his peppermint gag.

The youngest whimpered and whined as he headed in his direction, his cock out and throbbing with nothing to grind against.

“I see you’ve been enjoying the show.” Murmured Donny. “That’s what the tree does during Christmas. It sits back and watches everyone while they unwrap their presents. After that, it’s job is done and it’s time to take it down.”

Donatello paused at the youngest’s backside, smiling at the sight of Mikey’s tail still curled around the ring to the anal beads inside him and the red welts that covered his ass.

Without warning he raised both hands and slapped them hard against Mikey’s butt cheeks, making him jerk and grunt.

With both hands full, he spread those sea-green globes wide and got down on his knees, his brother’s cock twitching from between his legs with a muffled churr.

“Of course…” Murmured Don, leaning in to lick at the curled tail and tug the rope out of the way, “There are religious, spiritual, and personal beliefs as well as traditions when it comes to the Christmas pines. But for us, we’ll stick with taking off your ornaments.” He paused and chuckled, “Or, taking _out_ your ornaments.”

He gripped the silicone circle between his teeth and pulled, feeling the muscles in his orange collared lover’s backside spasm as his hole puckered then bulged, giving way to a large bead sixty four millimeters in diameter.

Mikey moaned as it slipped out, the ring of muscles clamping back in place the second it slipped free. He churred from behind his gag and shivered as Donny pulled again, the hole once more puckering and opening to reveal the second smaller bead. The third, fourth, fifth and so on was tugged from his brothers ass, pulled out one at a time until the slippery string of beads was down to the last few.

Instead of pulling them out altogether however, Donatello released one of his butt cheeks and grabbed them with his hand then slowly began to push them all back in. One slow bead at a time.  
“Umph!” Mikey grunted as they slipped back inside him, his cock still twitching.

Donatello pushed them in then pulled them out, his own excitement growing with every tug until the slit that housed his dick could barely contain it. “You like it?” He asked, and heard Mikey let out a pitiful whine. “Maybe you want it to last longer? Stay inside you? Keep you full without anyone to touch?”

“Mmph!” The younger turtle grunted and Don heard the little bell around his collar jingle.

“Is that a yes?” Donny teased, peered around his brother’s abused back-end.

Mikey was shaking his head ‘no’, his cheeks red and nostrils flaring as he stared at his own neglected dick.

“Mah-her…” He heard him moan, and Don couldn’t help but grin.

Without a word he bit Mikey’s right butt cheek, the green muscle tensing as his teeth sank in and Mikey let out a yelp. He stayed latched to the skin there, sucking and nipping at it while he pulled the beads out one last time.

They popped from his rectum with ease then clattered to the floor, freeing up the waiting hole for something much more desirable.

As he pulled himself to his feet Donatello allowed his cock to tumble free, stroking it again to full mast before gently leaning over and clipping the bright orange leash to the D-ring on his brother’s collar.

Once connected, he lined the tip of his penis to his brother’s entrance and leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

“Ready?”

Mikey shuddered and churred, backing up to try to press against him to show his readiness, and Don nipped playfully at his ear slit before slowly sliding into that tight warm ass.

The walls convulsed around his cock as he slid up to the hilt and tugged the leash tight, keeping Michelangelo's head down as the youngest churred in delight.

He pulled out before slamming back in, his free hand grabbing his brother’s hip and squeezing it. Wordlessly he thrust, pounding into the younger turtle’s backside with a leash in one hand and hip in the other.

Mikey’s body rocked beneath him with every jerk, moaning and churring around his candy gag while his body was used and displayed for others to see.  
Speaking of others.

Donatello peered over his shoulder to look for his other pets only to find Leonardo at Raphael’s side, once more playing with a loophole. He had Raphael’s cock in one hand and the end of his leash in another, locking his gaze with a challenge in his eye up at the red-collared turtle.

Raphael had Leo’s leash as well, his mouth parted slightly as he watched Leo jerk him off.

Leo was allowed to masturbate, but only use his hand and no penetration. Donatello hadn’t specified that he couldn’t masturbate someone else. Such a clever pet he was. Donny should have known that after so many years of rule-lawyering, big brother would use his own tricks against him.

Grabbing Mikey’s other hip with the leash still in his hand he thrusted in harder until Mikey was practically singing.

“Ah ah ahhh, _ehs_! Moh! Ease, moh!” He made out through Mikey’s gag.

His hands dug in tighter until he was sure they’d leave marks on Michelangelo's skin, then leaned over until his shell scraping against the other turtle’s carapace.

With the leash in hand he reached down and looped it around the bouncing cock there, pulling it tight then grabbing hold, forcing it still.

“Tell me what you want.” He breathed in Mikey’s ear, “Tell me what you need from your Master.”

“Oh ‘ell.” He heard Mikey grunt, “ Ease ‘uck me! ‘Uck me till I ‘um!”

Don smirked and tightened his grip as he slammed his cock in, “What was that?”

“ _Uck_ me!!” Mikey groaned with urgency, and who was Donatello to deny him?

He picked up his pace until the slap of thigh against thigh filled the lair over muffled churrs and moans of pleasure. His brother rocked with the motions, panting and groaning, and only grew louder when Don’s hand began to move.

He pumped his brother’s swollen cock, the droplets of pre-cum, sliding over the leash and his fingers, helping to keep it slicked, his motions making it all that easier to jerk him off.

“Ah, ah, _ah_!” Mikey panted below him, the delicious sounds of pleasure ringing in Donatello’s ear until he felt his stomach tighten. A fire coiled deep inside him and burned throughout his body, driving him towards completion as he thrust and panted. His churrs ringing with Mikey’s, Leo’s and Raph’s when the walls around his cock clamped down and the youngest tensed beneath him, crying out as he came hard across the lab floor.

It was enough to drive Donny over the edge and he slammed in one final time then doubled over against his brother’s carapace, coating his insides with thick white ropes of his own release.

He gasped atop Michelangelo, his cheek pressed against his carapace as he came down from his high.

Mikey was breathing hard as well, his head dangling and body still quivering from the force of his orgasm.

Slowly Donatello stood and slid his cock out from the quivering hole and tucked himself back in before reaching into his belt to fish out the remote and press the button to slowly lower his brother to the floor.

Mikey didn’t fight it or try to stand, in fact he practically collapsed as the hook lowered him to the ground. Wasting no time Donatello began untying him just as he had with his other brothers.

Behind him he heard Raph choking back his churrs, Leonardo’s muffled ones in sync with his until Raphael’s stopped and he grunted, a sure sign that he’d cum for the second time that night.

As he undid each knot along Mikey’s bruised and reddened body, riddled with indents of tiny LED lights, he heard the loud crunch of a peppermint stick being bitten in half followed by the youngest’s sigh.

“Let’s do that again.”

Donatello snorted and pulled the ropes and string lights from Mikey’s rump and middle, taking each loop and woven twist apart until almost all of it was gone.

By then Leo and Raphael had come to join him and sat down around their limp little brother, smelling of sex, sweat, and the sweet aroma of vanilla and gingerbread.

“Next year I call dibs on burning the cookies.” Mikey continued. “Leo, you can shake the presents and Raph, you can eat the popcorn off the garland. Let’s shake on it when I can feel my hands again.”

Donny raised an eyeridge as he slipped the last loop of rope and lights off from around his brother’s wrists. “I’m honestly amazed none of you dropped your bells to have me stop.” He murmured then nudged Mikey’s closed fist where his bell was still trapped waiting. “I went above what you’re used to. Tell me you actually loved it and weren’t just-?”

“We loved it.” All three of them said as Mikey plopped the bell into Don's waiting hand.

Donatello looked at them quizzically, hoping they meant it, when a pair of strong arms wrapped hold of him and dragged him to the ground.

Leo appeared in front of him, laying so his nose was inches from his, then felt Mikey’s arms wrap around his legs and his head and nuzzle into his lower plastron.

“That was awesome, Don.” Raphael husked in his ear, “You can tie me up like that again, anytime ya’ feel like it.”

“Mmm,” Leo hummed, “I second that. Maybe you’ll be generous and let us help you next time with your _punishments_.”

“Oh man, yes!” Groaned Michelangelo, “I call dibs on using Raph’s mouth!”

Raphael’s grip tightened around Don’s arms as he growled, “Like _shell_ you will, ya’ little turd.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Said Leo with a grin, looking up over Donatello’s head to Raphael who was no doubt glaring at Mikey. “Have you tied down while Mikey uses your face and Master uses your ass, and I’ll cover your penis with nice hot wax. Sounds like a plan.”

“Oh, fuck you and your candles! You ain’t ever going near my dick again!”

As the three of them chuckled and teased, Donatello gently reached around and collected each leash. Red, Orange, and Blue, then pulled them to his plastron.

“Merry Christmas.” He breathed, “I love you all.”

And though they were arguing, teasing, and laughing, they each took their turn to say-

“Merry Christmas, Master.” and kissed him on the cheek.

 

\------------

 

And with that the four turtles cuddled up, snug and tight.

Dreaming sweet dreams of each other the rest of the night.

To you, our dear readers, we wish yuletide cheer,

And hope you enjoyed this Tcest, and have a sexy new year!


End file.
